


A la Fin le Roi et la Reine

by Sonials



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, France (Country)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonials/pseuds/Sonials
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre Daenerys est morte Tyrion de vient Roi et doit trouver une reine mais des complications surviennent.





	1. le retour a Kinglanding

A la Fin le Roi et la Reine :

Peu de temps après avoir pris King landing, Daenerys Mourut apparemment empoisonné, tout le monde a supposé que c’était Varys qui avait chargé ses petits oiseaux de l’empoisonner.  
Du coup comme Tyrion était la Main, il prit en charge le royaume et devint Roi en attendant un successeur. Jon ne souhaitez pas devenir roi et dit à Tyrion qu’il ferait un bon Roi qu’il devrait le rester. Donc Tyrion resta Roi et ne chercha plus de remplaçant. Le seul souci était qu’il ne faisait pas l’unanimité, s’il avait été son propre conseillé, il lui aurait dit de se marier pour assurer la descendance et rassurer le Royaume. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à imposer cela à qui que ce soit.

Un jour il reçut un Corbeau lui annonçant l’arrivée prochaine d’émissaire du Nord, il s’en réjouit car il n’avait pas vue Jon depuis longtemps. Les Nordistes arrivèrent, il demanda à ce qu’on les installe le mieux possible. Puis il attendit que Jon vienne le rejoindre dans la grande salle. Ce n’était pas Jon qui rentra, la personne était caché sous une large cape avec capuche, elle s’agenouilla devant lui et dit :  
-« Mon seigneur »  
Il reconnut cette voix de suite et se leva pour lui prendre sa main et qu’elle se lève :  
\- Sansa ! dit-il dans un soupir.  
Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Sansa quitterait un jour le Nord, surtout pour venir à Kinglanding. Elle retira sa cape la donna à une servante, il la trouvé encore plus belle, il avait presque oublié comment ses cheveux enflammé tombé autour d’elle, il avait oublié sa façon de bouger si élégamment et avec tant de grâce.  
\- C’est une bonne surprise, je ne m’attendais pas du tout à vous voir, je pensais que vous ne quitteriez jamais Winterfel ! Surtout pour venir ici, vous n’avez pas vraiment de bon souvenir. Dit-il.  
\- Je … Il est vrai, que je ne pensais pas non plus que je reviendrai un jour ici ! Mais je devais vous voir, car j’ai appris quelque chose dont je pense qu’il est important que vous sachiez. Dit- elle mal à l’aise.  
\- Dites-moi je vous en prie ?  
\- Pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit plus discret, si cela vous convient bien sûr?  
\- Oui bien sûr, il lui prit la main et l’amena dans une petite bibliothèque ou un bureau avait été installé, et il lui proposa de s’assoir sur un sofa dans le coin gauche de la pièce et il s’assit à côté d’elle. Il la regardait et attendait qu’elle lui dise ce qu’elle avait à lui dire de si important. Elle regardait ses mains et ne savait pas par ou commençait. Au bout d’un moment il lui dit :  
\- Alors tout va bien à Winterfel ? Jon, Bran et Aria vont bien ?   
\- Oui tout va très bien merci et Jon vous donne ses salutations.  
\- Alors quel est le but de votre venu, si vous avez quelque chose à me demander n’hésitait pas, je serai plus qu’heureux de pouvoir vous aider.  
Elle leva la tête, il lui souriait avec un grand sourire rassurant, pour l’inciter à parler. Elle lui sourit en retour, et décida de se lancer.  
-J’ai une chose à vous dire et cela est gênant car vous êtes désormais Roi et cela peut ingérer au niveau de la politique du Royaume.   
-Bien continué, vous savez que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal ! Avec un regard sérieux et interrogatif.  
\- Alors il y a quelque temps j’ai trouvé des papiers caché dans la pièce ou Littlefinger avait logé à Winterfel. Et cela vous concerne. Comment lui annoncer cela, elle ne pouvait que lui montrer les papiers et il comprendrait, car lui en parler était au-dessus de ses forces.  
\- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle ouvrit une doublure dans sa cape et en sortie des papiers, qu’elle lui tendit.  
Il les prit et se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il levait les yeux vers Sansa pour voir s’il pouvait percer son mur de courtoisie et y avoir les réponses à ses question. Car le document en question était la demande d’annulation de leur mariage avec la mention de refusé, marqué dessus. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il c’était toujours demandé comment Littlefinger avait pu annuler leur Mariage, mais apparemment ce n’était pas le cas et il se demandait ce que sa femme en pensé. Il la regarda intensément.  
\- Que voulait vous faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Si vous n’aviez pas été roi cela n’aurait pas d’importance, (Il fit la grimace à ce propos) mais j’ai peur que désormais cela soit inextricable. Beaucoup attendent que vous vous mariez, je suppose avec leur fille et vous ne pouvez pas car vous l’êtes déjà.   
\- Me remarier n’était pas d’actualité de toute façon menti-il. Mais vous qu’en pensez – vous ? Il voulait savoir ce qu’elle souhaitait faire, ce qu’elle en pensait au fond elle mais c’était sans compter sa froideur et sa courtoisie.  
\- Si vous me demandez mon opinion, c’est que vous ne pouvez-vous permettre une annulation maintenant ils vous attendent tous au tournant et cela serait un scandale. Pour un début de règne ce n’est pas l’idéal.  
\- Vous pensez qu’il faut qu’on reste marier ? dit-il étonné.  
\- Nous sommes revenu au point de départ mon seigneur, marier par obligation. Dit-elle en le regardant.  
\- Par obligation… Chuchota-t-il exaspéré. Bien comment voyez-vous les choses ?  
\- C’est compliqué… dit-elle.  
\- Ecoutez, il va falloir que vous restiez ici, au moins le temps de voir ce que l’on peut faire, voir s’il y a une solution qui nous conviennent à tous les deux. Cela vous est possible ?  
\- Oui mon seigneur.  
\- Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches au niveau des documents relatif au mariage dans les archive du royaume. Et je ne peux confier cette tâche à personne de peur que cela ne soit dévoilé.  
\- Je suis désolé mon seigneur.  
\- Ce n’est pas votre faute, vous n’avez pas à l’être. C’est moi qui suis désolé, de vous faire encore vivre cela.  
\- Non je vous assure tout est diffèrent désormais, nous sommes diffèrent et les événements sont moins funeste qu’à cette époque.  
\- Bien quoi qu’il en soit, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, le voyage a été long et vous avez besoin de repos. Nous nous retrouverons pour le repas. Et il se pencha en avant comme révérence. Elle fit la même chose avec sa tête. Et elle partit.   
Ils étaient mariés, il avait espéré que ce soit le cas tellement souvent, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait dans son cœur et ce qu’elle souhaitait, elle était resté dans son mur de courtoisie tout du long, il était exaspéré, si seulement elle voulait de lui, et bien elle serait sa reine et tout serait réglé. La seule fois où il avait pu voir tomber le mur qu’elle s’est forgé, c’était dans les cryptes et lorsqu’elle lui avait fait confiance pour lui révéler qui été Jon, elle avait même appelé Tyrion. Mais aujourd’hui rien. Et il décida de rechercher les documents le concernant lui et sansa, il ne pouvait pas attendre.  
Sansa regagna sa chambre et prit un bain, cela ne s’était pas mal passé, malgré que ce soit Tyrion elle avait eu peur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi et avait dû doublé ses défenses pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et son stress. Elle n’aimait pas être ici, mais voir Tyrion l’apaisé et elle apprécie sa compagnie, lorsqu’il était à Winterfel, ils s’étaient rapprochés et elle avait ressenti quelque chose elle ne savait pas quoi. Ils étaient mariés et en soit cela ne la dérangé pas, il a toujours était un très bon mari et ne lui a jamais obligé à rien, cela la rassurait même d’être marié avec lui, elle sortit de sa robe accroché à une chaine autour de son coup la bague de son mariage avec lui, elle avait gardé tout ce temps, cela lui rappelé qu’il existait sur cette terre un homme sur qui elle pouvait compter.


	2. Le secret découvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'espére que cela vous plaira!!!

CH 2 Le secret découvert :  
Le soir ils se retrouvèrent, pour diner elle avait mis une très jolie robe d’été, car il faisait chaud et qu’elle avait rarement l’occasion d’en porter dans le nord.  
Tyrion ne la quitta pas du regard, de toute la soirée, sa robe montrait ses formes que l’on ne voyait pas dans ses habits du Nord et là on voyait qu’elle n’était plus du tout une enfant.  
Il était assis entre Bron de la Mera et Davos qui était sa main.  
\- Arrête de baver, tu n’as qu’à dire que l’annulation est impossible et qu’un Roi doit avoir des héritiers, et le tour est joué, dans ton lit. Lui dit Bron à l’oreille.  
\- Tais-toi Bron ! dit-il.  
\- Vous devriez lui dire juste la vérité mon Roi que vous souhaitez qu’elle soit votre reine et attendre sa réponse ainsi vous êtes fixé dit Davos.  
\- C’est Sansa ce n’est pas n’importe qui, c’est un peu plus compliqué que cela !  
\- Ce ne sont que des excuses pour vous cacher car vous avez peur ! dit Davos.  
\- Je suis votre Roi laissé moi tranquille bon de dieux ! faussement vexé.  
Sansa s’assit en face de Tyrion pour le repas et Brienne à côté d’elle.  
Tyrion fit les présentations : - vous connaissez Davos et Bron ma main et mon commandant des armées seigneur de haut jardin. Sirus à coté de davos qui est le nouveau chuchoteur remplaçant Varys et à côté de Bron le seigneur de Dorne Pentos qui est ici car soutenait Daenerys et veut s’assuré que le Lannister que je suis ne fasse pas de faux pas.  
Le nouveau seigneur de Dorne mal à l’aise répondit :  
\- Nous connaissons votre penchant pour la boisson et les femmes. Donc nous préférons être là pour vous aider dans le bon comportement.   
\- Mais bien sûr, de votre côté vous n’avez pas eu un prince qui avait les même penchant non ? Car je me rappelle l’avoir rencontré dans un des bordels de Littelfinger ! Répondit Tyrion avec un petit sourire.  
\- Le mieux serait que vous vous mariez, tous les seigneurs de Westeros sont d’accord là-dessus. Vous avez eu même plusieurs propositions, il me semble. quand ferez-vous votre choix ? Proclama pentos avec un regard interrogateur.  
Tyrion regarda Sansa à cette remarque, elle le regardait et il vit qu’elle bouillonnait d’envie de lui fermer sa bouche à ce seigneur de pacotille. Mais se retint. Il s’assit en disant.  
\- Oui d’ailleurs vous avez même proposé votre fille il me semble, une enfant de 12 ans, ce n’est pas sérieux voyons !  
\- J’aide de mon mieux et d’ailleurs n’avez-vous pas déjà épousé une enfant de cet âge auparavant ? dit – il en regardant Sansa, sans vous offenser Ma dame. C’est d’ailleurs étrange de vous trouver ici. y a-t-il un souci à Winterfel ?  
Tyrion lui lançant des éclairs dans les yeux, et dit :  
\- Ma Dame Stark est mon invité, alors ne l’ennuyait pas avec vos objections idiotes. Sur ceux bon appétit à tous ! Et fit un signe de tête à Sansa. Madame.  
Le repas commença mais Sansa vit bien que le seigneur de Dorne, avait un regard interrogateur et suspicieux, il n’allait pas en rester là .Pensait elle ?  
Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Tyrion raccompagna, Sansa à ses appartements :   
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour le seigneur de Dorne, Madame.  
\- Vous devriez faire attention, il a l’air suspicieux ? Dit-elle.  
\- Ne vous inquiété pas de lui, il aboie plus qu’il ne mord. J’ai effectué des recherche et il me semble que vous avez raison nous sommes bien marié et le mariage avec Ramsey n’est même pas acté, donc je suis désolé, il faut que je réfléchisse à nos options et vous tiendrez au courant.  
Sansa était mal à l’aise, après le diner de ce soir elle voyait bien que l’obligation de Tyrion sur le mariage était bien réelle. A cause d’elle il ne pouvait plus se marier avec une autre dame et ne pouvait avoir des héritiers.  
\- Je suis désolé notre mariage vous apporte beaucoup de soucis, j’aurais dû vérifier par moi-même ce qu’avez fait Littlefinger, j’ai été Stupide de faire confiance à un homme comme lui.  
\- Non, non non !! je vous assure ce n’est pas de votre faute et je préfère mille fois être marié avec vous qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre…il s’arrêta net et la regardait, il était allé trop loin. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleus des Tully qui brillait à la lumière des flambeaux, elle n’était pas choqué juste compréhensive. Et il reprit : disons que je ne souhaite pas me remarier, enfin pas comme les seigneurs me l’impose du moins et notre mariage ne m’a jamais pesé au contraire, je… Il ne finit pas sa phrase. A la place, il dit : il est tard vous devez être fatigué allez-vous coucher, bonne nuit Sansa et il lui fit un bisou sur la main.   
\- Bonne nuit… dit Sansa avec une petite voix mal assuré. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle ressentit un sentiment étrange au fond elle. Comme au moment où il s’était retrouvé dans les cryptes.  
Tyrion cru voir quelque chose dans son regard, le mur avait un peu cédé à peine une lueur, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il lui sourit et partit pour sa chambre.  
Sansa en allant se coucher, avait bien compris que Tyrion sans l’avoué comme dans les cryptes espéré sans le vouloir que leur mariage ne soit pas annulé mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Elle le voyait dans son regard et ses sous-entendus.  
Tyrion de son coté, était torturé, il avait vu cette lueur et cela lui donnait de l’espoir. Il était un idiot car il savait que jamais une femme ne voudrait de lui. Il devait annuler ce mariage pour Sansa pour la libérer. Mais son souhait était qu’il reste marié pour toujours et à jamais…

Le lendemain matin, on vint la chercher apparemment il y avait une réunion avec les seigneurs de Westeros, et elle était convié pour donner son avis.  
En rentrant dans la salle, elle vit Tyrion aux milieux avec le regard sombre, et les seigneurs qui la saluèrent.  
\- Madame, nous vous avons convié car comme vous le savez, nous souhaitons que notre Roi, trouve une épouse et hier soir. Je me suis aperçu que vous avez déjà été marié au roi. Dit le seigneur de Dorne.  
Donc peut-être êtes-vous prêtre à vous remarier, de plus cela lierait le nord et le sud, et la paix régnerait sur notre royaume. Une paix durable.  
Sansa en resta bouche bée, que devait –elle répondre ? Elle regarda Tyrion qui la regardé avec un regard plein de regret.  
\- Nous lui avons proposé toutes les femmes du royaume mais aucune ne lui convient. Donc si vous refusez ce mariage, nous devrons trouver un successeur au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose !  
Venant de sa bouche cette dernière phrase lui parut une menace comme si quelque chose aller arriver à Tyrion pour que quelqu’un d’autre prenne sa place. Elle prit peur, cela l’angoissa et elle déclara sans prendre le temps de réfléchir :  
\- Nous sommes déjà mariés !  
Il y eu un silence qui dura un long moment, tout le monde était étonné. Bron se mit à rire et Tyrion avait les yeux écarquillés jusqu’au ciel.  
Le seigneur de Dorne ne comprenait pas ?  
\- Comment ? Que dites-vous ?  
Tyrion se leva prit la main de Sansa et l’emmena dans une pièce à côté. Excusez-nous nous revenons !  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit cela ! vous vous êtes condamné toute seule !  
\- Je … Je… suis désolé… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela mais elle avait fait.  
\- Sansa, nous sommes dans le pétrin, qu’allons-nous leur dire ?  
Elle réfléchit un instant et dit :  
\- Que nous sommes mariés… Qu’il ne vous ennui plus avec cela ? Puis dans quelque temps nous pourrons divorcer car nous n’aurons pas eu d’héritier.  
Il la regarda désolé :  
\- Bien, allons-y alors dans la gueule du loup ! enfin pas la vôtre !   
Elle sourit malgré elle. Les dés était jeté désormais ils étaient mariés qu’allait il lui arriver.


	3. Ch3 La Reine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa et les péripétie d'une reine.

Ch3 La Reine :  
Ils retournèrent devant le conseil, et Tyrion se mit à parler :  
\- Je vous présente ma reine Sansa Stark Lannister !  
Tout le monde applaudit et on entendit des Vive la reine !!! Bron avec un grand sourire faisait des gestes à Tyrion incompréhensibles. Davos applaudie fortement. Tout le monde avait l’air ravi comme si cela devait être ainsi. Sansa se dit qu’il est normal qu’il soit heureux le NORD et le SUD enfin en paix.  
Tyrion la tira par la main vers la sortie :  
\- Ouf enfin terminé ! Tout va bien ma reine !  
\- Oui, je crois bien que oui ! répondit-elle en souriant.   
\- Venez allons faire un tour dehors. Dit-il.  
Ils marchèrent durant un moment en silence, sansa se rappelant les moments où elle avait passé ici auparavant, des bons moments avec Tyrion et shae. Cela lui paraissait une éternité.  
Il marchait dans les jardins de King landing et il la regarda, elle avait l’air apaisé avec de petit sourire de temps en temps perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas couper le charme et la tranquillité de ce moment.  
\- Un dragon d’or pour vos pensées dit – il.  
\- Vous rappelez vous les promenades que nous faisions avec Shae !  
\- Oui je me rappelle, vous aviez racontez une histoire de crotte de mouton dans le lit !  
Elle se mit à rire : - oui j’étais tellement naïve à cet époque.  
\- Vous savez vous allez devoir rester à KingLanding un bon moment, vous ne pourrez pas retourner à Winterfel ?  
\- Je sais mais bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas. Enfin pour l’instant, je suppose que mon chez moi va me manquer tout de même.  
\- Vous étiez faite pour être reine. Dit-il.  
\- Je devais l’être, je devais épouser le jeune et beau prince de Westeros et à la mort du Roi il serait devenu roi et moi reine. C’est ridicule, n’est-ce pas.  
\- Eh bien aujourd’hui, vous l’êtes ! Et je dois dire que je n’aurais pas pu trouver meilleure reine.   
\- Ne vous emballez pas c’est provisoire. Mon seigneur.  
\- Hum hum, peut-être changerez-vous d’avis ? dit-il énigmatiquement d’une petite voix.   
Elle regarda dans sa direction et dit :  
\- Possible ! et elle le vit tressaillir, ce qui la fit rire.  
\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! votre roi ! dit-il en riant.  
L’heure du diner approchait et Sansa pris congé pour se débarbouiller. Arrivant devant sa chambre elle remarqua que l’on était en train de déménager ses affaires.  
\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi prenez-vous mes affaires ? sansa désemparé.  
\- Votre majesté, nous amenons vos affaires dans la suite royale.  
\- Comment mais pourquoi ? Qui vous a dit de faire cela ?  
\- Lord Pentos de Dorne, Majesté.  
\- Bien sûr, qui d’autre.   
\- Voulez-vous que nous remettions les affaires à leur place Majesté?  
\- Non, continué, je vous accompagne. Il ne perdait pas de temps ce Pentos, se disait Sansa. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Cela paraitrait bizarre de faire chambre à part.  
Arrivé dans la chambre du Roi ou Tyrion, s’était installé. Elle découvrit que cela lui faisait penser à leur première chambre en plus fastueux bien sûr, mais des livres était un peu partout et son odeur, la même qu’à cette époque. Elle demanda que l’on lui prépare un Bain.  
Elle se prélassait dans son bain, et fermait les yeux de contentement, elle n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir.  
Tyrion après avoir fait ses devoirs royaux, retourna à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit une odeur familière, en rentrant il vit la plus magnifique des visions. Sansa était dans sa chambre dans un bain ou l’on pouvait voir ses seins et sa peau laiteuse. Il était hypnotisé, il s’approcha sans bruit se demandant si ce n’était pas un rêve. Il était si près, il lui toucha le bras du bouts des doigts, cela avait l’air réel. Sansa ouvrit les yeux et le vit, elle se leva rapidement glissa et lui tomba dessus. Elle se retrouva sur lui nue, les mains sur son torse et sa tête dans son cou. Il ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, elle était nue sur lui et son entre jambe était serrer dans son pantalon, il n’en pouvait plus que faisait elle là.  
Sansa paniqué ne bougea plus, elle sentit le sexe de Tyrion se durcir sous elle, elle était pétrifié et mortifié. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il avait l’air perdu et une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il finit par fermer les yeux et elle se leva pour prendre une serviette et s’enrouler dedans.  
Tyrion resta la par terre allongé.  
\- Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas frappé ? dit-elle.  
\- C’est ma chambre, je ne m’attendais pas à trouver une femme nue dedans. Dit-il.  
\- Personne ne vous a prévenu ?  
\- Prévenu de quoi ?  
\- Que nous … allions partager la chambre. Dit Sansa peu sûre d’elle.  
\- Non ça non ! dit-il toujours allongé au sol, il n’osait pas bouger.  
Une fois habillé elle revint et il tourna la tête vers elle, elle était rouge vif et évitais son regard.  
\- Pourquoi restez-vous allongé là ? dit-elle.  
\- Je suis sous le choc, je ne vous croyez pas aussi rapide ? dit-il en essayant de plaisanter.  
\- S’il vous plait oublions cet incident, n’en parlons plus je suis mortifié !   
\- Bien cela va être plutôt difficile, dit-il pour lui-même.  
\- Comment ? qu’avez-vous dit ?   
\- Non rien, une plaisanterie. Je … vais prendre l’air… Il se leva et sortie de la pièce.  
Il resta un moment le dos contre le mur, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, ce mariage commençait bien, comment allait-il tenir à côté d’elle. Elle allait avoir sa mort.  
Il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre et se prépara pour le repas dans une chambre d’invité vide.  
Puis alla s’asseoir à sa table prés de Bron.  
\- Alors don Juan, comment a tu fais pour la convaincre de rester marié ?  
\- Elle était paniquée et l’a dit sans vouloir le dire…  
\- Avec sa froideur et son contrôle de soi j’en doute, mon ami c’était voulu.  
\- Mais non ! il surveillait la porte pour voir si elle arrivait.  
\- Tu as l’air bizarre, s’est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda Bron. Tu es bien silencieux ? Soit heureux ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Quoi ? je suis désolé je ne t’écoutais pas ! dit Tyrion.  
\- Eh bien mon gars, je ne sais pas ce qu’elle t’a fait mais tu es tout retourné.  
Sansa dans sa chambre, repensez à ce qu’il venait de ce passé, elle avait honte, comment allez-t-elle faire pour le regarder dans les yeux ? Mon dieu !  
Il avait un regard intense, jamais elle n’avait vu se regard, pas méchant mais profonds et suppliant à la fois. Elle repensa à Tyrion par terre et elle sur lui, sous ses mains elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, ce n’était pas désagréable, ses souvenirs lui firent picoter et papillonner son ventre, ce soir pour le couché que va-t-il se passer doivent-ils consommer leur mariage ? Elle était perdu, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle voulait ou si elle devait faire ses devoirs en tant que femme. Il n’en avait pas discuté.  
Elle avait faim, elle alla chercher Brienne et partit mangé. Sur le chemin tous lui firent des révérences. Quand elle arriva dans la salle tout le monde leva leur verre et dire à la reine !  
Elle alla s’asseoir en face de Tyrion, un silence régnait, ce n’était pas habituel.  
\- Ma reine, vous allez devoir me donner votre truc pour faire taire le Roi parce qu’il aime bien parlé mais depuis l’annonce du mariage, il est mué comme une carpe.  
Tyrion ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais elle évitait de le regarder.  
\- Il doit être ému dit-elle simplement.   
\- Je me suis permis de faire déplacer vos affaires ma reine dans la chambre royale, cela s’est bien passé ? Dit Pentos.  
\- Oui merci ! sans lever les yeux de son assiette.  
\- Vous auriez pu tout de même nous prévenir, lord Pentos ! dit Tyrion. J’ai failli avoir une attaque tout à l’heure… (En regardant Sansa).  
\- Je voulais que ce soit une surprise Mon Roi! Dit le lord.  
\- Pour une surprise, c’était une surprise ! C’est certain. Pour moi, bonne, pour sansa moins je pense ?  
Elle resta le regard, sur son assiette, elle avait honte pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Elle lui avait dit qu’elle souhaitait oublier cet incident.  
\- J’espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal tout à l’heure Ma dame ?!  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pourquoi l’appelait-il madame maintenant ? Alors que toute la journée il l’avait appelé ma Reine.  
\- Non je n’ai rien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Avec un sourire forcé.  
Il essayait à tout prix de la sortir de son mur de courtoisie, mais rien n’y faisait. Le regard de tout à l’heure n’y était plus. Il se dit bien autant boire, cela me changera mes pensées. Et il se servit et resservit plusieurs fois.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant Mon seigneur dit Pentos.  
\- Aujourd’hui je fête l’arrivée de la reine, je vais faire une exception, lors Pentos.  
Et il leva son verre à la reine.  
Sansa le regarda avec un regard désapprobateur, elle qui souhaitait qu’il discute des modalités de leur mariage, cela ne sera pas possible s’il boit trop !  
Il allait se resservir et elle mit sa main sur le verre, il la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant !  
\- Pour quelle raison ? ne vous inquiété pas je sais me tenir même saoul Ma Dame, mais vous le savez déjà.  
Elle se tut car ne souhaitait pas avoir cette discussion devant tout le monde. Du coup elle se leva et partit se coucher. Il était impossible, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle réagissait au quart de tour lorsqu’il s’agissait de Tyrion, elle avait du mal à contenir ses émotions alors qu'avec les autres c’était facile.


	4. Ch 4 Le partage du pouvoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pouvoir peut-il les séparer?

Sansa était partie et lui se trouvait là en train de boire, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas bu ainsi et voilà qu’elle arrive et qu’il retombe dans ses travers, qu’allait-il faire avec elle ? Elle allait le rendre fou !   
\- C’était quoi ce petit manège entre vous ? demanda Bron.  
\- Quel manège ?  
\- Eh bien ! elle ose à peine vous regarder, ce qui dit en passant prouve que vous lui faites de l’effet sinon elle vous traiterez comme nous tous ! Et vous, vous la cherchez, la titiller, pourquoi ?  
\- Vous voulez savoir Bron ?  
\- Oui dite moi ! ça m’éclairerait !  
\- Eh bien en rentrant dans ma chambre tout à l’heure, elle y était dans un Bain…commença tyrion.  
\- NUE !!!et il se mit à rire. Quel chance mon salaud !  
\- La ferme !!! Mais ce n’est pas tout !  
\- Oh làlà !!! Vas y je serai une tombe !  
\- Lorsqu’elle s’est aperçue que j’étais là, elle a glissé et est tombé sur moi de tout son long nue !  
\- Donc ça y es alors vous avez finalement..  
\- NON !!! tu es irrécupérable Bron !  
\- Moi… c’est toi qui n’as rien fait ! Tu l’avais la sur toi toute nue tu aurais dû agir !  
\- Laisse tomber Bron…  
\- Mais rien n’est perdu, si j’étais toi je courrais la rejoindre, elle doit t’attendre.  
\- Bien sûr que non, elle doit être soulagée que j’y sois pas !  
\- Vas y Idiot, les cartes sont dans tes mains, tu as le pouvoir, allez !!!  
Bron poussa Tyrion, et il fut obligé de se lever. De toute manière, il était fatigué. Du coup il se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Sansa était monté se couchait et la dans son lit, elle repensa à l’incident de la baignoire, elle se repassait la scène dans sa tête et cela lui accélérait le cœur et surtout l’empêchait de dormir, une sensation d’envie qu’il se passe quelque chose avec tyrion, Elle imagina même que après qu’ils se soient regardés dans les yeux, ils se soient embrassés, elle se demandait ce que cela lui ferait … Le souci c’est qu’un bisou pouvait amener à plus et cela lui faisait peur. Elle entendit la porte son cœur s’accéléra et elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.  
Tyrion rentra dans la pièce, et se prépara à se coucher. Il regarda le lit, il était très grand donc si il restait au bord il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il se touche. Donc il monta sur le lit et se mit dans les couvertures. Il regarda dans sa direction un moment et dit :  
\- Sansa respirait, je sais que vous ne dormez pas.  
Elle lâcha l’air qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle retenait dans sa bouche et se retourna. Sans rien dire.  
\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je vais rester là de mon côté du lit, le lit est immense, vous n’avez rien à craindre.  
\- Je sais… dit-elle seulement.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas encore ?  
\- Je n’arrive pas à dormir, la journée a été plutôt mouvementée.  
\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, vous avez été, marié officiellement, devenu reine et avait sauté dans les bras d’un homme nue ! dit-il en souriant.  
\- Ne vous moquez pas, c’est humiliant.  
\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, j’ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié !  
\- Arrêté ce n’est pas marrant ! et elle lui jeta un coussin.  
\- Attention à ce que vous faites-vous risquez de le regretter.  
\- Tyrion…Dit Sansa  
Elle avait dit Tyrion tout naturellement et il aimait cela.  
\- Oui !  
\- Qu’allons-nous faire ?  
\- Eh bien ! Demain, je vous montrerais le royaume et les différentes travaux et chose qui sont à faire, vous êtes plutôt doué pour gérer winterfel, donc je suis sûr que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup ici ?  
\- Merci, j’apprécie, il me tarde d’être à demain. Mais… je parlais de l’avenir ?  
\- Vous l’avez dit vous-même, vous restez un temps, vu qu’il ne se passera rien entre nous pas d’héritier, du coup personne ne sera contre le fait que l’on divorce… Je suppose…Dit-il tristement.  
\- Vous préféreriez que l’on reste marié ? demanda t’elle innocemment.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux sans pouvoir parler, il se demandait, ce que Sansa attendait de lui.  
\- Parce que vous l’aviez suggéré dans les cryptes, et je vois bien que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Rajouta Sansa.  
\- J’aimerais vous dire que oui mais cela serait égoïste, vous méritez de choisir votre vie et que personne ne vous l’impose. Et ce mariage encore une fois vous a été imposé et j’en suis désolé. C’est vous qui avez le pouvoir de faire ce que bon vous semble de votre vie.  
\- Merci dit-elle simplement, et elle sentit que le stress de la journée se dissipait. Il avait le pouvoir de l’apaiser en quelque mot.  
\- Bonne nuit, sansa.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Tyrion s’allongea en repensant à cette journée, il voyait que Sansa s’ouvrait de plus en plus et était de moins en moins sur sa réserve vis-à-vis de lui et cela le rassura, elle lui faisait confiance.  
Il s’endormit et il rêva de Sansa nue toute la nuit. Sansa de son côté rêva de Tyrion aussi et de ce que serait leur vie si elle arrivait à se laisser aller (avec des jumeaux et autres petit Tyrion et Sansa à leur côté) et pour une fois elle ne fit pas de cauchemar.  
Le lendemain matin, Tyrion se réveilla en premier, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, en baissant les yeux il vit la tête de Sansa sur lui ses cheveux sur ses mains, mais le pire, c’est que comme il avait rêvait d’elle toute la nuit, le dessous de sa ceinture était dur, comment se libérer sans la réveiller. Impossible il devait la réveiller en douceur. Il commença par lui caresser ses cheveux, doucement, combien de fois il avait imaginé de faire cela. Il caressa ses cheveux soyeux et lisse sous ses doigts, pendant un petit moment avant qu’elle ne commence à bouger. Tout d’un coup, elle se crispa sur lui.  
\- Sansa tu es réveillé ? demanda t’il.  
Elle se leva, Toute contrite :  
\- Je suis désolé. J’ai dû bouger dans la nuit.   
Il se leva rapidement pour cacher sa virilité.  
-Vous pouvez dormir sur moi, cela ne me dérange pas Sansa. Dit-il Mal à l’aise.  
\- Bien, alors allons travailler sérieusement. Dit-elle.  
Il sourit en la voyant si motivé. Sansa était en forme, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu une aussi bonne nuit, sans cauchemar.   
Tyrion lui montra tout son travail et même ce qui était à faire et dont il n’avait pas encore pu s’occuper.  
Lorsqu’il devait recevoir les demandes du peuple, cela alla plus vite car il y eu deux colonnes une pour Sansa qui répondait au mieux au questionnement et soucis du peuple et une pour lui. Cela était beaucoup moins fastidieux et cela le réjouissait d’entendre Sansa, parler avec enthousiasme de tout ce qu’il avait vue et des solutions à apporter.  
Sansa se sentait utile, et avait plein d’idée pour améliorer la vie de tous. Tyrion et elle était complémentaire et tout se passa bien, ce fut une journée bien rempli.  
Le soir en rentrant, elle s’aperçu qu’elle n’avait pas arrêté de parler et que Tyrion n’avait fait qu’écouter patiemment.  
\- Tyrion, je ne t’ai pas trop ennuyé, je n’ai pas arrêté de parler sans arrêt.  
\- Non du tout, tu as vraiment de bonnes idées pour améliorer les choses, tu m’étonne chaque jour plus. Et ton enthousiasme fait plaisir.  
Sansa rougit, cela faisait longtemps, que ses propositions n’était pas prise en compte ou alors elle devait insister, face à Jon.   
Dans le nord avec jon comme seigneur du Nord, il n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’elle. Ici avec Tyrion il l’impliquait dans toutes les décisions et il y avait tellement à faire qu’il pouvait partager le pouvoir. Finallement cela ne lui déplairait pas de rester ici, elle se sentait utile. Avec tyrion tout se passait bien, alors pourquoi pas se disait –elle ? Mais si je veux rester, il faudra que je fasse des héritiers. En serais-je capable ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Pourriez vous laisser des commentaires SVP, cela m'aide à savoir ce qui est bien de ce qui est à améliorer. 
> 
> Merci beaucoup!!!  
> this doccument is FRENCH.


End file.
